My Favorite Hoobae
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 23 - Pertemuan di Club Taekwondo membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dekat. Chanyeol yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"My Favorite Hoobae"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : School life, Fluff, Drama, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kring... Kring... Kring..._

Itu adalah suara alaram yang menandakan waktu sudah pukul lima pagi.

"Lima menit lagi..." gumam Baekhyun setengah sadar lalu mematikan alaram dari ponselnya kemudian kembali tidur lagi.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun tidak juga bergeming dari balik selimutnya. Terus seperti itu sampai sang adik menendangnya.

"Yak!" itulah suara pertama yang Baekhyun keluarkan setelah benar-benar sadar.

"Mwoya?" tanya Sehun –adiknya seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Kau menendangku pabo!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusp bokongnya yang tadi ditendang oleh Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabo?! Sekarang sudah jam berapa hey!" kata Sehun sambil melirik jam yang ada dikamar Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun memandang jam yang dilihat Sehun. Seketika mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Pukul 06.30! dan kau baru membangunkanku?! WHAT THE –arrgghhh" setelah itu Baekhyun langsung lompat dari tempat tidur lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Sejak kapan dia menyuruhku membangunkannya? Ck, yang benar saja." Cibir Sehun lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Hyung-mu sudah bangun, Sehun?" tanya nyonya Byun dari arah dapur.

"Dia baru bangun, eomma." Jawab Sehun lalu mengoles rotinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Ck, dia bilang tidak ingin terlamabat datang ke sekolah, tetapi sekarang saja dia baru bangun." Cibir nyonya Byun.

"Eomma! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, eoh?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disamping Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang mengoles roti, Baekhyun langsung mengambil roti tersebut.

"Yak! Itu punyaku!" omel Sehun sedikit berteriak karena roti yang ingin dimakannya direbut oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang selalu mengambil susu strawberry yang kusimpan di kulkas?!" Baekhyun juga balik mengomel.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian bertengkar, hah?!" omel nyonya Byun berteriak dari dapur. Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mendengar omelan sang eomma langsung melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam.

"Aku berangkat denganmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Tidak mau." Sehun menolaknya dan meminum susunya.

"Aish! Aku tidak mau telat!"

"Kalau tidak mau telat, bangunlah lebih pagi!"

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak.

"Sehun-ah..." akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun.

"Menjijikan. Yasudah cepat." Akhirnya Sehun luluh dengan jurus Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, Sehun antara mual dan luluh dengan tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Yeay! Sehun jjang!" Baekhyun langsung menghabiskan susunya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk berpamitan dengan sang eomma.

"Eomma, kami berangkat dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi kanan nyonya Byun dan Sehun mencium pipi kiranya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Belajarlah dengan benar." Kata nyonya Byun melanjutkan kegiatannya didapur.

"Ne, eomma." Akhirnya Sehun dan Baekhyun berangkat keseolah dengan motor Sehun.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka sampai disekolah. Baekhyun dan Sehun satu sekolah. Mereka berbeda dua tingkat. Baekhyun di tingkat akhir, sedangkan Sehun di tingkat pertama.

"Baekhyun, kau baru datang?" tanya Kyungsoo –sahabat Baekhyun saat Baekhyun ingin masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ne, kau mau kemana, Kyung?" kata Baekhyun.

"Barusan pelatih menghubungiku, pelatih ingin kita berkumpul di lapangan indoor sekolah. Kebetulan ada kau, tolong panggilkan juga anak kelas dua. Tolong ya, aku harus memanggil anak kelas satu. Aku duluan Baek." Kata Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi ke kelas dua, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menaruh tasnya.

Sesudahnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dua. Dia memasuki kelas dua yang pertama.

"Permisi, siswa kelas ini siapa saja yang mengikuti club Taekwondo?" tanya Baekhyun kepada hoobae didepannya ini. Mereka yang mengikuti langsung mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"Kalian dipanggil untuk berkumpul di lapangan indoor sekolah, sekarang." Kata Baekhyun memberi tahu.

"Memang ada apa, sunbae?" kata salah satu anak dikelas itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga baru datang dan Kyungsoo langsung memintaku untuk memanggil kalian. Sudah ya, aku ingin ke kelas lain. Terimakasih." Kata Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelas selanjutnya.

Empat ruang telah Baekhyun lewati. Ini adalah ruang kelas terakhir, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun agak gugup? Sebelumnya dia biasa saja. Dia juga bingung, tiap dia ingin masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu dia selalu merasa gugup. Padahal di dalam kelas itu ada salah satu hoobae favoritnya, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Atau mungkin karena anak itu? Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu.

"Ekhem,, Permisi, adakah disini yang mengikuti club Taekwondo?" tanya Baekhyun seperti yang dia lakukan di kelas sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa sekarang dia gugup?

Sekitar lima sampai enam anak yang mengacungkan tangan, termasuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Kalian dipanggil untuk berkumpul di lapangan indoor sekolah. Sekarang. Aku permisi." Baekhyun merasa kakinya agak lemas saat sedikit berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun buru-buru meninggalkan ruang kelas itu sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

"SUNBAE!" salah satu namja keluar dari kelas itu langsung memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu gugup.

"Baekhyun sunbae!" merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, namja itu mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sunbae!"

"Eomma!" Baekhyun merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku, aishh," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya. Jantungnya sekarang malah berdetak lebih kencang.

"Mian, hehe. Aku daritadi memanggil, sunbae tidak dengar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meminta maaf.

"N-ne? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Hehe." Kekeh Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Oh, Baekhyun sedang salah tingkah.

"Ck, sunbae ini."

 _DEG_

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang lagi. Baru saja Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa aneh.

"Ayo, sunabe, kita ke lapangan bersama." Kata Chanyeol langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat salah tingkah oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Ne, Sunbae?"

"Aish, jangan memanggilku sunbae! Aku merasa tua sekali kalau kau panggil seperti itu. Aku tidak mau." Kata Baekhyun masih dirangkul Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa kalau Baekhyun berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan hangat. Tapi kalau mereka memiliki jarak, Baekhyun merasa gugup dan suka salah tingkah.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"Yak! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku 'Hyung'!" kata Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan perut Chanyeol.

"Tidak cocok."

"Yak!"

"Mwoya? Lebih bagus kalau 'Baekhyunnie'. Begitu lebih baik." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukan cengiran alebarnya.

"Aish, terserahmu, Dobby."

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut, entah ada saja yang mereka bicarakan berdua. Dari mulai hal pernting sampai tidak penting.

Mereka sudah sampai di lapangan indoor sekolah. Saat tiba, mereka diberi lirikan tajam oleh sang pelatih.

"Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol!"

Suara sang pelatih bergema mengisi lapangan tersebut.

"N-ne, pelatih," kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Kalian terlambat 5 menit!"

Sang pelatih memang mengajarkan muridnya untuk disiplin. Apalagi dalam hal waktu.

"N-ne pelatih, maaf." Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak berani lagi untuk membuka suara.

"Push Up, 50 kali! Sekarang!" kata sang pelatih tegas.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan Push Up. Percuma saja jika ingin protes, karena itu sama saja menambah hukuman.

Mereka memang terlambat datang. Mengingat mereka selalu bercanda sepanjang perjalanan. Itu sama saja membuang waktu mereka.

"Empat puluh delapan... empat puluh sembilan... lima puluh... hosh... hosh..." Chanyeol akhirnya bangun dari posisi Push Up-nya, tidak lama Baekhyun juga sudah selasai.

"Baiklah, saya minta perhatiannya sebentar." Kata sang pelatih menyuruh mereka semua memperhatikannya.

"Tiga minggu lagi setelah ujian negara dan ujian kenaikan kelas, kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju."

Semua murid yang ada di lapangan itu bersorak senang.

"Anggap saja itu adalah hiburan untuk kalian."

"Lalu kita akan melakukan apa disana, pelatih?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Saya berencana untuk melaksanakan fight untuk kalian semua. Lawan dari kalian akan saya yang atur."

"Fight?! Benarkah?!" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinarnya. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali duel dengan seseorang.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian. Sukses untuk kalian semua menghadapi ujian. Saya pamit." Akhirnya sang pelatih pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Huaaa Kyung... aku sudah tidak sabar..." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat saking senangnya.

"Baek... lepas... udara... hah..." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini tersadar kalau ia memeluk terlalu erat.

"Hehe, mian Kyung... habis aku kelewat senang..." kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Saat Baekhyun menoleh, ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Lalu Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa. Dia sangat suka tawa Chanyeol, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Dia tampan ya..." kata Baekhyun entah kepada siapa.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar sahabatnya berbicara menanyakannya.

"Park Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Entahlah, tapi aku suka sekali kalau berada didekatnya..." kata Baekhyun seperti menerawang.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa iya. Dia selalu memberiku kenyamanan. Aku sangat suka." Baekhyun sekarang sudah tersenyum karena mengingat beberapa kejadian bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku rasa kau cocok dengan Chanyeol."

"Benarkah Kyung?"

"Itu menurutku, hehe. Aku akan menyuruh anak-anak untuk kembali kelas." Kyungsoo berjalan ketengah lapangan dimana hoobae dan teman satu clubnya tengah berkumpul.

"Kalian, kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Dan ku harap tidak ada yang membolos. Aku duluan."

"Ne," hanya itu yang mereka jawab atas perintah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu Kyungsoo didepan pintu lapangan. Mereka akan kembali ke kelas bersama.

"Kyung, kurasa minggu ini aku tidak latihan dulu. Appa dan eomma menyuruhku les dan belajar. Kurasa tidak ada waktu untuk latihan."

Kyungsoo adalah ketua di club Taekwondo sekolah ini. Kyungsoo juga hampir mendapat sabuk hitam, sedangkan Baekhyun masih sabuk merah.

"Ne, tidak apa. Tapi kau harus ikut nanti ke Pulau Jeju!"

"Ne, Kyungie-ku." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

Saat sedang asik mengobrol sepanjang koridor, tiba-tiba suara bass mengalihkan obrolan mereka.

"SUNBAE!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dan siapa yang ingin dipanggil oleh orang itu.

"Chanyeol? Waeyo?" ternyata orang itu Chanyeol. Tadi saat anak-anak sudah bubar, Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun dilapangan itu, untungnya dia bertanya pada temannya dan temannya bilang kalau Baekhyun sudah keluar duluan bersama Kyungsoo, jadi ia berlari dari lapangan tadi sampai disini, dihadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun... hosh..." Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan nama Baekhyun dari dalam mulutnya lalu mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Ne?" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah agak kebingungan, karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Ne?" sungguh Baekhyun sangat bingung sekarang dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang daritadi melihat itu rasanya ingin tertawa. Chanyeol terlihat seperti kekasih Baekhyun yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Tadi kita jalan bersama, kenapa sekarang kau tidak denganku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah napasnya kembali seperti semula.

"Mwo?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti itu langsung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Yak! Appo!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit karena di cubit oleh Park Chanyeol. Cubitan anak itu memang keras, biarpun dia sedang gemas.

"Benarkah? Apa mau aku poppo sunbae?" kata Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura ingin mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Enyah kau tiang!" kata Baekhyun sambil menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kalian!" ternyata Kyungsoo daritadi masih ada disekitar meraka.

"Kyung? Kau belum ke kelas?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya. Jelas-jelas daritadi Kyungsoo menunggu dua anak ini selesai berdebat. Bukannya berhenti berdebat, tapi mereka malah memperpanjangnya. Membuat kepala Kyungsoo peninng.

"Aku menunggumu, Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo datar. Baekhyun yang mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo seperti itu rasanya harus berhati-hati.

"Kyungsoo sunbae, bolehkah Baekhyunnie jalan bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengiran idiotnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar permintaan Chanyeol itu rasanya ingin tertawa. Memohon seperti sedang menjemput sang kekasih untuk kencan dimalam hari dan meminta izin kepada orangtua sang kekasih.

"Carikan dulu Jongin. Baru kau boleh pergi dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Yak! Kalian pikir aku barang, hah?!" Baekhyun yang tadi sempat terdiam akhirnya sadar. Dia seperti barang yang bisa dipindahkan kemana saja.

"Ah, aku tahu Jongin dimana. Sunbae, tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku ne, aku segera kembali." Sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun tadi seperti angin lalu, buktinya Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Baek, waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memanggil Jongin."

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo

"Lalu... apa?" bukannya menjawab tapi Kyungsoo malah balik tanya.

"CK!"

"Wae?"

"Sudahlah!" kesabaran Baekhyun hampir habis menghadapi Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berdebat, Chanyeol datang bersama Jongin.

"Baby, kau mencari ku?" tanya Jongin didepan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah melihat sikap sok romantis Jongin.

"Baby, ayo ke kantin. Tadi pagi aku belum sempat sarapan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah sering lihat adegan lovey-dovey Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Oh tidak mataku! Kalian! Cepat pergi!" kata Baekhyun merusak adegan lovey-dovey Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia juga menendang bokong Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan menendang kekasihku sembarangan!" Jongin sedikit membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan matanya yang melotot.

"Baby, apakah sakit, eoh?" kata Jongin sambil mengusap bokong Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ini juga keuntungan bagi Jongin karena bisa megusap bokong sang kekasih.

"Tanganmu!"Kyungsoo merasa tangan Jongin bukan mengusapnya lagi, tapi lebih dari mengusap. Ditepisnya tangan Jongin dari bokongnya.

"Ck, pasangan mesum!" desisi Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hei! Aku masih disini!" ternyata Chanyeol masih ada disana. Mungkin kalau Chanyeol tidak menegur tiga orang itu, maka ia akan benar-benar di abaikan.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!" teriak Jongin. Baekhyun mendengar itu. Rasanya dia ingin menimpuk wajah Jongin dengan sepatu heels sang eomma yang tingginya 17 cm itu.

"Mwo? Kencan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tampang bingungnya karena ucapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Jongin itu.

"Jangan dengarkan orang hitam itu Yeol!" kata Baekhyun masih menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun mulai menarik tangannya, Chanyeol merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Sungguh, ia suka. Ketika tanganmu dipegang bahkan ditarik orang yang kau sukai. Baekhyun rasanya tidak ingin kalau Baekhyun melepaskan tautan ini. Dia ingin Baekhyun terus menariknya.

"Eum, Sunbae... kita akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol benar-benar sudah salah tingkah sekarang. Tapi untung Chanyeol seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda, jadi ia benar-benar bisa menjaga image-nya.

"Ke belakang sekolah, Yeol..." jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Walaupun menarik, bukan ditarik tapi tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat didalam genggaman Baekhyun. Hal baru yang Baekhyun sukai, tangan hangat Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka menikmati moment ini. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol ingin moment seperti ini terus-terusan. Tapi mereka sadar kalau ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang tersenyum miris. Mereka hanya bisa melihat kedepan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dibawah pohon yang besar mereka sedang duduk berdua. Hampir lima menit tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Karena Baekhyun tidak suka suasana seperti ini, akhirnya dia yang memulai.

"Yeol, mianhae.. Kau jadi membolos karena aku langsung menarikmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, sunbae. Aku juga malas mengikuti pelajaran pertama." Balas Chanyeol.

"Yeollie..."

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Kau tahu? Aku sepertinya menyukai seseorang."kata Baekhyun menerawang kedepan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu merasa sesak di dadanya. Baekhyun, orang yang Chanyeol sukai mungkin Chanyeol cintai, menyukai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu bukan Chanyeol.

Oh, Park itu hanya pikiran dangkalmu saja, kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya!

"Siapa sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan antusias dari Chanyeol juga merasakan sesak di dadanya. Entah kenapa dia tidak rela jikan Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sesemangat itu. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau orang yang sedang Baekhyun bicarakan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"Ck, itu rahasia!" kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, seolah sedang mengejek Chanyeol.

"Sunbae ini pelit sekali, eoh!" balas Chanyeol berpura-pura kesal.

"Ck! Berhentilah pakai embel-embel 'sunbae'!" kata Baekhyun lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol itu.

"Baekhyunnie~" goda Chanyeol.

"Aish menjijikan!" Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal lalu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jujurlah kalau kau menyukainya, haha..." tawa Chanyeol.

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun lalu memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan dan Chanyeol berpura-pura kesakitan.

Sampai akhirnya dia kelelahan dan entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kedepan, sedangkan Chanyeol juga menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baaekhyun.

"Yeol, nanti kau ikut ke Pulau Jeju?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum, tentu saja. Kau harus ikut, sunbae." Jawab Chanyeol.

"YAK! BERAPA KALI KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU –"

CHU

"Kau itu berisik sekali, sunbae." Kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh kembali kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Ya, tadi Baekhyun berteriak lagi dan sempat terduduk seperti awakl. Tapi Chanyeol menghentikan ocehan Baekhyun itu dengan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

Bibirnya...

Dikecup...

Dikecup...

Bibirnya...

"YAK!"

Baekhyun sudah sadar. Dia langsung melayangkan pukalan pada badan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia melindungi badannya dari serangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa kata-kata. Tentu saja malu! Dan untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Baekhyun aman, tapi apa dia harus mengindar sementara dari Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Kamis sore ini bukanlah jadwal latihan Taekwondo, tetapi sang pelatih memajukan waktu latihan agar semua masih bisa ikut berlatih.

"Baiklah semua, latihan selesai sampai disini. Kalian belajarlah dengan benar, fokus saat mengerjakannya. Semoga berhasil." Kata sang pelatih menutup latihan sore ini.

"Kyungsoo, tolong data siswa yang akan ikut ke Pulau Jeju nanti. Dan saya harap semua bisa ikut. Saya permisi." Akhirnya sang pelatih keluar meninggalkan ruangan indoor itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tasnya yang disimpan dipojok ruangan itu. Di keluarkannya buku tulis dan tempat pensil lalu kembali ketempat tadi ia berdiri.

"Kalian semua, berkumpul! Aku akan mendata kalian satu-satu. Dan seperti yang pelatih harapkan, semoga kalian ikut semua."

Semua siswa yang ada diruangan itupun berkumpul mengitari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sibuk mendata semuanya.

"Sunbae, apa Baekhyun juga ikut?"

"Ne. Kau ikut Chan?"

"Ne, aku ikut. Jangan lupa data aku, jangan sampai aku tidak dapat kamar dan tempat duduk, apalagi makanan. Haha."

Begitulah Chanyeol, selera humornya sangat tinggi. Jadi orang terdekat Chanyeol tidak merasa sakit hati karena candaan Chanyeol.

"Haishh kau ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendata Chanyeol.

"Kau punya penggemar baru, Chan." Kata Kyungsoo setelah selesai mendata Chanyeol.

"Penggemar? Sejak kapan aku punya penggemar, sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Fans-mu banyak disekolah ini, Chan." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Lalu siapa penggemar tambahanku?"

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol makin bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun menyukaimu, Chan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Ne, kenapa ekspresimu begitu antusias?"

"Tidak biasa saja." Ujar Chanyeol sok cuek.

"Beda. Saat kubilang kau punya banyak penggemar dengan Baekhyun yang menyukaimu. Ada apa, Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit seperti tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada." Ujar Chanyeol semabari mengalihkan penglihatannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Sangat –Tidak tidak." Chanyeol gelagapan sekarang, dia keceplosan.

"Jujurlah, Chan."

"Haruskah aku jujur?"

"Ne, karena ini menyangkut sahabatku."

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti menghela napas lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ne, aku menyukai Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang memikirkan Baekhyun, atau sedang merindukannya?

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali diruangan ini." Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum. Kyungsoo sempat bergidik ngeri karena melihat Chanyeol tersenyum terus.

"Matanya menarikku untuk terus melihatnya. Senyumnya menyuruhku untuk terus tersenyum kearahnya. Ocehannya... segalanya..." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Jujurlah padanya..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sekarang..."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Tunggulah waktu yang tepat." Chanyeol melemparkan senyumnya kearah Kyungsoo lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang ditimpa kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu ini adalah waktunya untuk siswa kelas akhir membuktikan kalau mereka pantas untuk lulus. Ya, mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian negara. Tiga hari sudah mereka membuktikannya, sampai hari terakhir. Ujian berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa kendala. Seperti yang dialami salah satu siswa dari sekolah ternama di Seoul ini, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seperti merasakan beban yang terlepas. Dia telah melakukan semampunya. Dia yakin kalau dia akan lulus dengan hasil sempurna dan memuaskan. Baekhyun ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya kalau ia bisa.

Rencananya, Baekhyun setelah lulus ingin melanjutkan ke Seoul University mengambil jurusan Seni, dengan Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Hah... Kyung... kita akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, berjanjilah kalau kita akan terus bersama dan selalu menjadi sahabat baik selamanya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Baek... kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat... selmanya..." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Apa itu?"

"Ada yang menyukaimu..."

"Benarkah?! Siapa?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi inilah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tapi masih lebih bulat mata Kyungsoo.

"Chan... Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun agak tergagap. Dia masih tidak percaya. Hoobae yang dekat dengannya ternyata menyukai dirinya. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Ne." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Baek..."

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang kepadaku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, Kyung..."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol pernah mengecup bibirku sekali." Jawab Baekhyun memutar kembali kejadian saat dibawah pohon belakang sekolah.

"Benarkah?!" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat, lalu bertambah bulat karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kyung... matamu biasa saja..." ujar Baekhyun lalu menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Mataku sudah seperti ini dari dulu, Baek..." kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari matanya.

"Haha... aku lupa, Kyung..."

"Baek, aku dijemput oleh Jongin..."

"Lalu...?"

"Kau pulang sendiri, ya..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan 'puppy eyes' nya.

"Menjijikan. Sudah sana pergi." Kata Baekhyun lalu mendorong Kyungsoo.

"Aku duluan. Hati-hati, Baek..."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, mengingat betapa mesumnya si hitam itu. Haha."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar sepertinya tak apa."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perkarangan sekolah. Seperti katanya tadi, Bakhyun berjalan sendiri sepanjang jalanan Seoul.

Saat berjalan, dia melihat ada sebuah Kafe dengan ramai pengunjung. Akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kafe tersebut.

 _Ting... Tong..._

Itu adalah suara bel sederhana menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk atau keluar.

Dilangkahkannya kaki itu menuju tempat memesan.

"Strawberry Milkshake/Banana Milkshake..."

Baekhyun mendengar suara lain, suara yang sepertinya ia kenali. Lalu Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping untuk melihat pemilik dari suara itu.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Sunbae?!"

Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Chanyeol, pantas saja dia mengenali suara tersebut.

"Permisi, Tuan-tuan, apa kalian jadi memesan?" suara pelayan perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, Ne. Strawberry Milkshake dan Banana Milkshake. Ini uangnya." Kata Chanyeol langsung membayar pesanannya.

"Chanyeol tapi–"

"Sudahlah, sekali-sekali aku menraktirmu, sunbae." Kata Chanyeol memotong omongan Baekhyun.

"Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih. Kajja, Sunbae."

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan didalam Kafe tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan duluan. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun juga masih merasa canggung dengan kejadian waktu itu.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, sunbae."

Akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"N-ne? Yah, begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Semoga kau lulus dengan hasil memuaskan, sunbae..." ujar Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih. Eum, Yeol...?"

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Apa benar?"

"Benar apa, sunbae?"

"Benar yang Kyungsoo katakan...?"

Baekhyun tahu, pasti Chanyeol tahu arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Ne..." jawaban Chanyeol seperti menggantung.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka suara tapi Chanyeol memotongnya lagi.

"Sunbae, aku harus pergi. Permisi."

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam Kafe tersebut. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dissat banyak yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan. Baekhyun sempat beburuk sangka kalau Chanyeol mungkin akan menjauhinya, tapi ia tepis pemikiran seperti itu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol memang benar-benar harus pergi. Ya, mungkin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya dikediaman keluarag Park, lebih tepatnya kamar Kris, Hyungnya Chanyeol. Mereka sedang bermain game bersama. Park bersaudara ini memang akur, tapi kadang mereka juga bertengkar karena masalah kecil.

"Hyung..." panggil Chanyeol dengan mata terus kedepan.

"Ne?" jawab Kris.

"Aku menyukai seseorang..."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Padahal sudah ku pendam perasaan ini agar tidak ketahuan."

"Mungkin sudah waktunya."

"Sudah waktunya apa?"

"Sudah waktunya dia mengetahui tentangmu dan kau harus menyatakannya."

"Aku memang akan menyataknnya, Hyung."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti."

"Nanti kapan?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Itu rahasia. Haha." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan candaannya.

"Belajarlah dulu dengan bena."

"Aku ini murid terpintar dikelas asal Hyung tahu."

"Terpintar? Terbodoh maksudmu? Haha..."

Yah, begitulah Park Bersaudara. Mempunya selera humor tinggi yang menurun dari Tuan Park. Jadi, tak jarang keluarga mereka penuh gelak tawa.

"Hyung ini, selalu saja menindasku!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Itu fakta. Tampangmu saja idiot. Haha"

"Tampangku ini paling dicari disekolah. Hyung itu yang idiot."

"Karena kau selalu berhutang kepada ahjumma kantin, ya? Haha..."

"Yak! Hyung!"

Dan jadilah mereka saling menimpuk menggunakan apa saja yang ada dihadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu ini adalah giliran siswa kelas satu dan dua mengujikan kemampuannya dalam ujian kenaikan kelas. Ujian minggu ini juga berjalan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Sampai pada hari terakhir semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat sibuk untuk mencari siswa anggota club Taekwondo. Ya, sang pelatih menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul lagi. Dan Kyungsoo juga meminta tolong untuk membantunya.

"Haish, mereka sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya, huft..." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Baby Kyung!" itu suara Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin memanggilnya membalikkan badan lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sedang apa, baby?" Kyungsoo langsung menggelayut manja ditangan Jongin.

"Mencari para anggotaku." Jawab Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mereka sudah dikumpulkan oleh Baekhyun." Ujar Jongin sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah aku akan menemui mereka. Bye bye Jongin."

Baru beberapa melangkah tangan Kyungsoo ditarik Jongin, dan...

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi, baby." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Dengan wajah bersemu tentunya.

Disinilah Kyungsoo, lapangan indoor sekolah. Dia melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul. Tidak salah dia mengandalkan Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun terlihat diam dan seperti sedang berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Entahlah Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul. Saya hanya ingin pastikan sekali lagi dan apa saja yang harus kalian bawa nanti." Sang pelatih tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Adakah yang ingin berubah pikiran?" tanya sang pelatih. Semua terlihat diam tandanya tidak ada yang berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah, kita hanya akan menginap tiga hari dua malam. Bawalah pakaian secukupnya dan juga jangan lupa membawa _Dobok_. Baiklah saya masih harus mengurus hotel tempat kalian menginap nanti. Persiapkan diri kalian. Berkumpul lagi disini pukul tujuh tepat. Aku pergi."

Setelah sang pelatih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lalu yang lainnya satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tersisalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" bukannya menjawab tapi Baekhyun menanyakan juga.

"Kau dan Chanyeol..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Sejak aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, dia seperti menghindar dariku."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Dulu kami sangatlah dekat. Aku menyesal menanyakan hal itu kemarin. Huaaa Kyungie..."

Baekhyun terus bercerita dan Kyungsoo selalu mendengarkannya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol belum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Tunggu aku..."

Lalu Chanyeol akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dihari Minggu. Semua anggota club Taekwondo terlihat berkumpul didalam lapangan indoor sekolah mereka. Ya, hari ini mereka akan berangkat menuju Pulau Jeju.

"Apakah semua sudah datang?"

"Sepertinya belum, pelatih. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum datang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau sampai lima menit mereka belum juga muncul, kita berangkat."

"Ne, pelatih."

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan. Entah kenapa mereka bisa sampai bersama seperti ini.

"Kalian terlambat. Akan saya hukum kalian nanti." Ujar sang pelatih kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"Baiklah semua. Silahkan naik kedalam bus. Kita akan berangkat."

Lalu semua anggota masuk kedalam bus satu-persatu. Chanyeol naik terakhir, bangku kosong yang hanya dia lihat ada disamping Baekhyun dan Soojung, teman sekelasnya. Dan tidak ada lagi bangku kosong lainnya.

Chanyeol sempat bepikir, dia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Soojung.

"Soojung-ah, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tengah melihatnya sekarang. Tempat Baekhyun dan Soojung bersebrangan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya. Dia merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya. Seperti cemburu mungkin?

"Silahkan, Chan. Tapi aku ingin didekat jendela." Ujar Soojung sambil menunjuk tempat duduk disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga sengaja tidak duduk dengan Baekhyun, dia ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbicara. Tapi sepertinya rencananya gagal karena Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan Soojung sedangkan Baekhyun diseberangnya.

"Terimakasih Jung-ah."

"Ne, sama-sama, Yeol."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa kesal. Nada bicara Chanyeol dan Soojung terlihat sangat akrab. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Sabar, Byun... sabar..." itu gumaman Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya, Chanyeol sampai terkikik geli rencananya berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua sudah berada didalam pesawat. Kali ini Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat masih agak kesal karena kejadian di bus tadi.

"Sunbae..." panggil Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyahut panggilan Chanyeol, malah asik melihat keluar jendela pesawat.

"Baekhyunnie..." panggil Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mati-matian untuk menahan agar tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dengan tampang datarnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Kenapa kau baru menjawabku?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya untuk melihat keluar.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun seperti itu, Chanyeol mempunyai ide baru. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat kaget karena ada sebuah kepala. Apalagi Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya didekat leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu.

Dirasakannya Baekhyun tidak berkutik, berarti Chanyeol aman. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kalau ini akal-akalan Chanyeol, karena dilihatnya Chanyeol memejamnkan matanya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidur, itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Chanyeol. Seperti kejadian waktu itu dibawah pohon belakang sekolah. Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang berpegangan pada bangku pesawat lalu digenggamnya tangan itu. Baekhyun memasukkan jarinya disela-sela jari Chanyeol, mereka seperti sedang saling bergandengan. Lalu dimainkannya jari-jari panjang itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura tidur. Dia dapat merasakan sentuhan Baekhyun. Hangat. Itulah yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Karena lelah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan masih mengenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengintip, dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka pelan-pelan karena tak mau Baekhyun terbangun. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun yang bersandar pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol-lah yang sekarang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dikecupnya tangan itu lalu mengusap tangan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sunbae." Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur jadi Baekhyun tidak mendengar gumaman Chanyeol barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa menit, sampailah mereka di Pulau Jeju. Mereka langsung menuju hotel tempat mereka diberi kebebasan untuk menentukan roomate mereka. Satu kamar berisi dua siswa. Dan pastinya Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih belum sadar saat dipesawat dia menyandar pada Chanyeol, karena saat pendaratan tadi Chanyeol membangunkannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun masih tidak mau bicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bahukuu tidak terlalu pegal, ya?" gumam Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri karena yang Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol bersandar padanya, kalau Chanyeol berpindah tempat juga Baekhyun akan merasakannya karena kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita dipanggil untuk makan malam. Ayo keluar bersama." Ujar Kyungsoo memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Ne, kajja." Balas Baekhyun.

"Tadi kalian berbicara?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tidak mau mencampuri masalah orang lain. Kyungsoo hanya akan memantau Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Ya, hanya itu. Semua terlihat sudah berkumpul mengitari meja makan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan. Dan Chanyeol tepat ada diseberang Baekhyun dan disamping Chanyeol ada Soojung. Baekhyun rasanya ingin pindah, tapi tidak ada lagi kursi kosong. Dia seperti terjebak disini.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Ia tahu, pasti karenanya. Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam.

Selama makan, Chanyeol terus melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan juga. Baekhyun tahu ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol. Dan tatapan Chanyeol seperti mengintimidasi. Chanyeol terus seperti itu. Baekhyun yang jengah akhirnya mendongakkan kepala.

"Mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun agak kesal.

"Ani." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan mata masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau memperhatikanku?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada aura hitam disekitarnya hanya diam tidak berkutik. Dia tidak mau membuat mood Baekhyun berantakan.

"Karena aku suka."

Ya, Chanyeol memang suka itu.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Jawaban konyol."

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Aku selesai. Aku permisi. Selamat malam."

Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sana. Alih-alih karena menahan kesal dan juga wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku mengwasimu, Park." Ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan, sunbae." Balas Chanyeol santai.

"Baiklah semua, besok pagi berkumpulah dipantai sesudah sarapan. Selamat malam." Ujar sang pelatih lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan santai disekitar pantai menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi malam hari. Memang agak dingin, untunglah dia memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat.

Baekhyun juga tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengikutinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol mengikutinya, tidak ingin Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa. Posesif memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Sunbae..."

Baekhyun yang tadi sedang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti. Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan benar itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun cuek.

"Tidak." Chanyeol jalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Berhentilah disitu." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti kekasihmu marah."

"Siapa kekasihku?"

"Soojung."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa. Apa Baekhyun sedang cemburu? Hei, Chanyeol dan Soojung hanya duduk bersebelahan saja. Se-cemburu itukah Baekhyun

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Dilihatnya manik hitam itu lalu berjalan lagi melewatinya.

"Selamat malam, semoga kau bermimpi indah... Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kata sang pelatih semalam, semua telah berkumpul dipantai setelah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Pagi ini kita akan lari mengitari pantai. Apa semua sudah berkumpul?"

"Sudah pelatih." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah silahkan dimulai."

Dan satu persatu dari merak berlari kecil mengitari pantai sampai mereka kembali lagi ketempat semula.

"Seperti yang saya katakan waktu itu, kita akan melakukan duel untuk melihat sampai mana kemampuan kalian sekarang. Suzy dan Soojung, aku minta kalian yang pertama. Kyungsoo berikan pelindung untuk mereka."

"Ne, pelatih."

Kyungsoo memberikan pelindung itu agar jika mereka terluka tidak terlalu serius, paling hanya tergores sedikit.

Babak pertama akhirnya di akhiri oleh Soojung.

"Suzy, kau hanya kurang fokus. Soojung, pertahankan kalau bisa ditingkatkan lagi." Ujar sang pelatih.

Suzy dan Soojung hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu mereka kembali ketempat semula.

Terus duel seperti itu sampai pada giliran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, silahkan."

Mereka langsung menuju ketengah. Tidak lupa untuk memakai pelindung. Duel mereka tidak terlalu serius, tapi pada saat Chanyeol ingin menendang kaki Baekhyun, sepertinya ia menendang terlalu kencang. Dan jadilah Baekhyun terjatuh.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sunbae, aku tidak sengaja... maaf..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, Yeol." Balas Baekhyun, sakit memang tapi tak apa, mungkin kaki Baekhyun juga tadi agak lengah, dan Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?" Chanyeol sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Chan, lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk memindahkan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo muak mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan.

Chanyeol yang disuruh oleh Kyungsoo langsung saja menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu membawanya kekamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Saat perjalanan kekamar, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Hangat, itu yang ia rasakan.

"Sunbae, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi."

Setelah menaruh Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, Chanyeol langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf lagi.

"Aku tak apa, Yeol..."

"Mana yang sakit? Ini?"

Chanyeol langsung saja memijat kaki Baekhyun yang tadi terkena tendangannya.

"Sudah, Yeol..."

"Sunbae istirahat saja, aku akan disini sampai sunabe tertidur."

Chanyeol memang keras kepala dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Ya sudah, aku istirahat kalau begitu. Kau, keluarlah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menunggumu saja." Balas Chanyeol.

"Huh... terserahmu, Yeol..."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sedangkan Chanyeol masih memjitat kaki Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Pulau Jeju, besok siang mereka sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Karena lusa adalah acara kelulusan siswa kelas akhir disekolah mereka.

Seperti malam kemarin, Baekhyun berjalan sepanjang pantai menikmati angin malam yang bisa saja menusuk sampai ketulang kalau ia tidak pakai pakaian hangat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia mempunya rencana malam ini.

Tadi sore ia dan Kyungsoo dan beberapa teman lainnya pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa kembang api. Itu adalah kejutan untuk Baekhyun, dan sepertinya semuanya nanti juga akan menikmati pesta kembang api dadakan itu.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang Baekhyun untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya malah hampir berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Sampai Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya, diraihnya tangan mungil itu.

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya, Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ada Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mwoya? Tampangmu idiot sekali." Ujar Baekhyun.

Dikecupnya tangan mungil itu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sontak langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Aku hanya berbicara satu kai, jadi mohon dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimua, tapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimua. Aku melihatmu dibalik pintu lapangan lapangan sekolah. Disitu kau membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Lalu aku mendekatimu, mencoba mengobrol denganmu lalu bertukar nomor. Kadang kita akan berjalan bersama saat akhir pekan. Memang aku ini pengecut, yang tidak pernah bilang dari awal, karena aku harus meyakinkan diriku dulu. Dan inilah saatnya. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasih orang idiot tetapi tampan ini?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun bingung ingin mengatakan apa, dia terharu dengan ucapan Chanyeol itu.

"Park Idiot! Tentu saja aku mau!"

Baekhyun langsung menubrukkan badannya lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

Sekarang, perasaan mereka berdua sudah lega, karena sudah tau perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, sunbae..." ujar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kewajahnya.

CHU~

Mereka berciuman. Chanyeol sedikit melumat bibir Baekhyun. Manis seperti strawberry, itu yang ia rasakan dibibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali menghisapnya, tapi dia masih sadar akan tempat umum.

Dan saat itu juga kembang api bermunculan di atas mereka. Dan teman-teman mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dibalik semak-semak untuk menonto adegan 'ChanBaek' itu. Dan tentu saja mereka semua menyoraki sepasang kekasih baru ini.

Baekhyun sebetulnya malu, karena ketahuan sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja memeluk Baekhyun-nya

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Idiot!" ucap Baekhyun didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baby Baek."

"Ck, jangan mengikuti si hitam itu, Yeol..."

"Baiklah, BaekBoo..."

"Yeollo..."

Lalu mereka kembali menonton kembang api yang masih berada diatas mereka. Semua yang ada disana juga menikmati pemandangan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, baru saja membuka lembaran baru untuk kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Dihadapan bintang-bintang dan kembang api, mereka saling menyiratkan kata cinta.

 _ **.**_

 _He is my favorite Hoobae. Now, he is my Lovely Hoobae, Park Chanyeol. –Baekhyun_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
